


九尾猫

by igarashi_yuki



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarashi_yuki/pseuds/igarashi_yuki
Summary: 一个互相献出生命的故事·无三观·玄幻·本质是沙雕文学·不要纠结细节全是乱编的





	九尾猫

1

 

陈立农第一次见到林彦俊是在家里的客厅。那天大雨，十五岁的他还背着书包，进了家门一旁的女仆手拿毛巾不停歇地擦着刚刚在门廊那里淋到的雨水。他在门口换上了新的棉拖鞋，浸了水的袜子让他感觉脚底黏黏糊糊，有些瘙痒的感觉。带着金丝边眼镜的管家已经有了几根白发，向他微微鞠了一躬便命令那个挽起头发的女仆带陈立农去三楼的浴室洗个澡。陈立农卸下背上的真皮书包然后抬起眼睛看那个正背对他、站在落地窗前看着窗外漆黑一片雨景的人。那个人个子很高，站姿也很笔挺，身着着高定的西服，两只手随意插在西服口袋。至于头发看不真切，据陈立农回忆那是深棕色带了一些浅金。

“少爷，您还是先去洗个澡吧……”

“你是谁？”陈立农站在那里没动。一道闪电从滚滚乌云之中劈下来照亮了落地窗外的花草地，由春转夏的天花也开始由盛转衰，被狂风暴雨裹挟。花瓣被卷到落地窗上，陈立农看见那个男人伸出手按在玻璃窗上，就好像他能碰到那花瓣一样。陈立农又问了一遍，身旁的女仆想说话被他斜了一眼就住了嘴。

然后他看见林彦俊转过身来，手还是插在口袋，嘴角上翘到适当的弧度，一双晶亮的眸子定定地望着那个时候还没开始长高的陈立农，目光停留了很长时间，他抿抿嘴，酒窝被吊顶的超大水晶灯照得很明显。  
他说：“嘿，我是林彦俊。是你父亲新招的保镖。”

 

2

陈立农从出生以来就一直处于危险之中。他是陈氏集团老总唯一的儿子，而陈氏集团又是贩卖枪火的世界级别集团，很多人瞄准着陈总的命。而陈立农是他儿子。做一个特别容易被袭击的人是什么感受呢？无非就是自己也早早地开始学习如何自救，如何保命，无论是在车内，在飞机上，在水里，在地下停车场，所有陈立农会经过的地方他都知道一套逃生法则。在国外待过几年，可最后发现还不如国内安全，便在首都最好的贵族学校安下了身，每天有保镖有仆人服侍，就算有人谋害，死的也不会是自己。而随着年龄的增长，大家都心知肚明陈立农将成为陈家的独苗，这种威胁也越来越大起来。训练的保镖都很忠心，可忠心的后果就是他们纷纷前仆后继地死了——或者失踪了。

而他们的特点都是特别壮实，然后又很专业，然后又很……成熟。或者说，年纪大。所以陈立农后来看到林彦俊真的陪在他父亲出席各种活动的时候是不理解的。林彦俊，这个目前来路不明的男人，看上去不仅不壮还有点瘦，就好像他的身子是用一副骨架撑起来的，也没什么肉。他长得很好看，是那种陈立农会目不转睛看的好看，每次陈立农也要陪同出席的时候林彦俊就主动站在两人旁边保驾护航。陈立农带着墨镜侧着望过去，那张几分疏离的脸庞上和通常一样没有什么表情，头发是微微卷着的棕黑色，有些不羁的刘海几根飘在空中，几根贴在前额。他的侧颜很出色，高耸的鼻梁和那双通常抿着的唇相得益彰。陈立农看见林彦俊的时候他一般都带着蓝牙耳机，而动作则是一只手按着耳机讲着悄悄话。

终于陈立农又一次和林彦俊并排坐在车里。他第一次碰到林彦俊的身体，灰色竖条的西服剪裁得体，优雅的同时也不会抢走丝毫陈总的风头。与往常不同的是林彦俊这次好像有些心不在焉，不停地望着窗外，一只手捏着另一只手的手腕口中默默念着些什么。陈立农感觉有些闷热，他把自己白色的西服上衣脱了，又把深绿色的领结解开来放到林彦俊手上。

“你拿着。”

林彦俊被吓了一跳，目光从窗外收回来，一双杏眼睁得大大的。陈立农也和往常一样没有什么表情地看着他，然后林彦俊也不说话，就拿着那个领结，越捏越紧。

“喂。”

“……”

“……喂，林彦俊”

“……怎么了？”林彦俊这才意识到陈立农是想和自己说话。这也不能怪他，毕竟陈立农从不和保镖说话。

“你怎么当上我父亲的保镖的？”陈立农把声音压得很低，他听见父亲在前面和别人打电话，他说的话他不想被父亲听到一丝一毫。

林彦俊眨眨眼，又歪歪头，半天才挤出一句：“大概是因为我生命力顽强吧。”

“看上去就不像。你知道我爸以前请的保镖，那都是虎背熊腰……”

坐在后座的陈立农的保镖倒是少见地开了腔：“少爷啊，你是不知道，小林在圈里大家都称他九尾猫！”

“……九尾猫？”陈立农不太理解这是什么昵称，不过他蛮好奇，于是主动推进对话。

“我们小林每次接任务，不但能保住雇主安全，自己也是受过好几次致命伤，但到现在也还生龙活虎着呢。大家都说他命硬，就像是有九条命似的，时间长了便也叫开了……”

“好啦，别说了，挂彩又不是什么高兴事。”林彦俊截住话题，好像并不太想提起自己的这个昵称。陈立农背靠在真皮座椅上仰视他的侧脸，又想到他每次走路的步伐，其实还真的蛮像一直优雅的猫。不过到底真相是什么样子的呢，毕竟自从林彦俊当上保镖，他们身边还没有出过事。天下哪有什么九尾猫，就算有九尾猫，也不会有九条命。何况林彦俊是一个人，至多也就是反应机灵点，避开了致命处罢了。

“……你知道之前在我眼前死了多少人吗？”陈立农问。

林彦俊摇摇头：“不知道。我也没兴趣。”

“我知道你在担心什么。”陈立农看了一眼前面父亲的后脑勺，这次是直接蹭到林彦俊左边，装模作样拿左手捂着自己的嘴凑到林彦俊耳旁。“我昨天听到了，有人威胁父亲说要半路把我们做掉。”

林彦俊的身子僵住了：“别乱说，没有。”他的手把那个领结捏出了皱。

“如果真的出事了，”陈立农继续自顾自地小声说话，“那你要记得逃跑。”

这回林彦俊的表情不是惊讶，而是玩味地盯着还是个小毛孩的陈立农看。虽然只有一瞬间，然后下一瞬间，他安抚性地拍了拍陈立农的右肩：“放心，不会有事的。后面还有一辆车，里面还有几个你父亲为了今天专门请来的保镖。就算你觉得我看上去不靠谱，也还有他们——”

“我从来不和保镖说话。”陈立农低下头，“我也没那么想活着。我觉得你还可以多活几年。”

那只手停在肩头：“……为什么？”

“因为你还年轻。”

空气一下子陷入沉寂，然后传来的是林彦俊忍得艰难的笑声和微微抖动着的身体。陈立农第一次看见林彦俊笑这么开心和自然，他又看见了那两个深深的酒窝，翘起的嘴角，以及眉间溢出来的笑意。

“哈哈哈哈，陈立农，你真的很——”

“哐当——”

一个急刹车，要不是两人早就系上了安全带此刻怕是已经颈椎折断在前座上。陈立农被撞得有些浑浑噩噩，整个腿像灌了铅一样沉。车子停下，林彦俊绕过他的身子把他的安全带解开，可车体在刚刚的撞击中变了样，那根平常自由伸缩的安全带现在紧紧地卡着陈立农的身子，而卡扣的金属被直接折弯。林彦俊扯了半天扯不开，从腰侧抽出一把军刀准备割。

“你先走吧。不然来不及了。”陈立农觉得这回自己终于要死在这里了。

“别说废话。”林彦俊说。

划了几下终于划开，陈立农回过神来，他紧紧抓住林彦俊的衣角，两只眼睛眯着紧紧的，可又留了一条缝硬撑着去看林彦俊。林彦俊很冷静，也没受伤，他从车下面拖出一把手枪上了膛，动作熟练得仿佛像是操练了上万次。外面传来枪击声，陈立农听见林彦俊说我带你走你跟着我。

陈立农摇摇头：“不要，我自己走。”

“你自己怎么走？”林彦俊一只手拉起陈立农，在他脸颊上拍了几下， 像是要把陈立农拍得更清醒一点。可陈立农却更固执了：“我不想走，你就让我死在这里好了，反正我早该死了。”

确实，陈立农早该离开这个世界，这点他自己知道得很清楚。

林彦俊没有再跟陈立农废话，前座的陈总和另一位保镖已经不知何时跑了出去，林彦俊一双锐利的眸子望了几眼窗外，转回来问：“你能走路吗？还是要我背你？”

“我说了我不想……”陈立农自知是自己的安全带拖延了时间，他们基本已经走投无路了。

“陈立农！”林彦俊问得认真：“你是自己能走，还是要我背你？！”

陈立农被吓到，嘴唇摩挲出几个词：“我……我自己能走。”

“行。我说三二一，你就只管跟在我旁边跑，我拉着你。听到了吗？”

“……”

“听到了吗？！”

陈立农也不知道原来保镖林彦俊生起气来也可以这么恐怖的。他有点凶，眉毛皱的很紧，浑身散发着怒气。

“听到了……”

从车内出来才跑了没几步，身后的那辆豪车就被汽油弹砸的粉碎。灼热的气流铺在陈立农背上，林彦俊把他往旁边推了一把。逃跑最难的是被埋伏，可如今他们就陷在这个局面。周围变得烟雾缭绕起来。下了车看到地面上的标志才知道现在还在盘山公路，这次的宴会厅是山顶别墅，而他们才开到半山腰。陈立农脑袋里闪过一秒钟的《头文字D》经典画面，不过也只有一秒。林彦俊拉着他的手往山下跑，有子弹射在他们刚抬起的脚步后，在地上砸起烟尘。又有几辆可疑的车从山脚下往上看，闪着灯停在了陈立农和林彦俊身前。他们被包围了。两边是武器，一边是几乎垂直的山崖寸草不生，另一边是悬崖，望下去是湖水。

车里出来的人拿着枪，林彦俊仗着身高把陈立农护在自己阴影里，手紧紧握着。

陈立农听见他说：“我松开你的手的时候你马上往左边跑。……”

然后跳下去。

陈立农还想说什么，然后他听见林彦俊右手的手枪射出子弹的爆裂声，紧随着自己的身子被往左边恰到好处的一推，又不至于摔倒又一下子和那帮人的枪口拉开了距离。陈立农踉跄了一下往前跑去，他看见前面红白色条纹的护栏和波光粼粼的湖面，以及远处的夕阳光。今天万里无云，就算是快要落下的远阳也有些红得刺眼。本就没打算继续活下去的陈立农竟然真的就翻过去然后摔下去了，他翻过去的那一瞬间听见好多声枪响，它们就像巨石砸在陈立农的耳膜，他跳下去的脚步顿了一顿，然后脚下一滑往下倒。手臂下意识地抓住了护栏边，整个身子悬在悬崖外，只露出一双眼在平面上。他多看了几眼，就看见林彦俊被子弹射中了胸膛，然后那个身躯直直地往前面倒，扑在柏油地面上。他又看见一个他不认识的人走过去踹了林彦俊几脚好像是在确认他还有没有气。林彦俊肯定会在下一秒突然起身，然后像所有动作电影里的主角一样反杀一切的，陈立农是这样想的。他肯定有穿防弹背心啦。

可是直到那些人拿走了他垂下的手中那把左轮手枪之后，林彦俊也没有再起身。那个可能冰冷已经开始僵硬的身躯就那样躺在路中间。车一辆接着一辆开走，陈立农甩动着脚却什么都踩不到。没有力气了他只能放开手，思维在空中停留了半秒便消失在水花中。陈立农在想：要是自己还能活着那下次一定不要再雇保镖了。

 

3

 

然后当他睁开眼的时候也是这么想的。

他转过僵硬的头部看了一眼病房门，没有闪着红灯的急救标志。看来自己又得在害别人中继续活下去，陈立农叹了口气把头往另一边转。他愣住了。他看到林彦俊躺在他旁边，穿着病号服，竟然还醒着。见陈立农醒了，还朝他眨眨眼，好得很。陈立农几乎是一下子就想从病床上一个鲤鱼打挺起来，可是好像骨折打了石膏的腿让他做不到这点，于是他清了清嘶哑的喉咙，然后看着林彦俊那种有些诡异的勾起的嘴角说：

“我以为你死了……可是，你胸口不是被射中了吗……”

“没有，”林彦俊大眼睛嘟噜噜转了一圈，顺便一提他身上一点绷带都没有打，“你跳下去之后我马上也跟着跳下去了，我没被打到。”

“可是我看到你被射中了胸口……”

这下换林彦俊不说话了。他闭了眼睛思考着什么。陈立农把这视为一种自尊被伤害的缓冲。不就是想炫耀自己技术高超吗，明明被打中了还说自己没被打中，好像自己没伤口能耍赖一样……陈立农望向林彦俊微微敞开的领口，却倒吸一口冷气。胸口是光滑的皮肤，露出来的缝隙里面没有丝毫绷带的影子。这到底是怎么回事？难道是自己掉落水中之后意识错乱了，然后那一切都是自己做的一个梦？陈立农抬起自己插着吊针的手，手心还留着自己捏住红色防护栏时候留下的挫伤。

然后林彦俊缓缓坐起来（对，他看上去一点事情都没有），说：“那我告诉你一个秘密，你不能告诉别人。”

陈立农愣愣地说好。

“你记得你的保镖小吴在车上说大家叫我‘九尾猫’……哦顺便一提你的父亲和他们都还活着，没什么大碍。”

“所以那是真的？”

“……嗯。”

“你真的有九条命？”

“……可以这样说。”

“那你真的是猫？”

“……从某个角度说也没错。”林彦俊耸耸肩，又急忙补充：“但是我不会变成猫哦，那样很危险。只有在我很累的时候我才会变成猫的！”

“……所以你已经死了。然后你还有命，所以你还活着？”

“……你也可以这样理解。”林彦俊点头。

“所以大家说你是‘九尾猫’……那你已经死过了是吗，在这之前？”

林彦俊说对。

“在之前你当过几次保镖……你在任务里面已经死过了对吗？”

“我在做任务的时候，‘死’了四次……这是第五次。”

陈立农看着林彦俊掰着手指头数，突然又觉得有些可爱起来：“你算术这么差的吗？自己还能活几次也搞不清楚？”

“那……毕竟是很重要的事情，不可以搞错。”林彦俊露出一个被上司表扬时候的标准笑容，“何况我还想留着一条命好好过生活。”

“可是我的命不值得你拿命去换。”陈立农正了正声。他也是个接受能力强的人，何况他也不太去在意别人的身份，他只是愧疚于被人保护。他从小到大被人保护多了，唯一一次想去保护些什么却失了手差点赔上自己性命，也从那时候起明白了自己并没有去保护别人的能力，“你既然没什么伤你就走吧，不要再当保镖了……你想，这世上还有很多，嗯……意外事故呢，你最好多留几条命！”

林彦俊被他逗笑了，起身从柜上拿了瓶矿泉水拧开瓶盖递过去：“你看看你，嗓子都哑了还教训我，来，喝点水再说话。我刚按过电铃了，医生马上就到。”陈立农背靠在床头上接过水，指尖相触，过于干燥的身体一阵静电划过两人手腕，林彦俊下意识往后一缩，幸好陈立农已经把水瓶拿稳在手。陈立农一边把瓶口凑上嘴仰着头喝，一边斜着看林彦俊。他还是一副纤细的身体，病号服在他身上像一张床单垂下来，他的两只手在宽大的袖管下面若隐若现，粉红色的指尖一晃一晃的。大概是注意到陈立农直勾勾的眼神，他又歪过头来不解地看回去，嘴唇不自觉地抿着。

“哦对了，陈总已经说了以后我就是你的贴身保镖。”猫猫骄傲地扬着头颅。

“……”

“怎么了，不满意啊？我可以舍身救你的诶！”猫猫瞪视。

“……林彦俊”

“？”

“你多大啊？”

“……按照我身份证上写的，20。”猫猫开始数手指甚至掏出身份证。

“……哦。”

以前见的林彦俊不怎么说话，穿着正装，站得笔直，也一直不给他好脸色看，说快30岁了都不过分。不知为何这下子距离一下被拉近，陈立农竟然觉得有些亲切起来。说到底也就是一个比自己大了四五岁的哥哥，平常闲下来当个玩伴也没什么不好。而且……之前还不觉得，林彦俊自己承认之后，陈立农不得不说，林彦俊真的很像猫。

 

4

 

陈立农高中毕业，决定去英国学完金融学就回来继承家业。三年过去林彦俊还是他身边的贴身保镖。有林彦俊在，陈立农感觉安心了很多，大概是因为少了些许对生命易逝的感伤，同时也是因为他和林彦俊关系越处越好，让他沉闷的生活日益有了些活力。陈立农要去英国学习是早就定好的事，林彦俊陪他一起也是定好的事。按陈立农的话说，他在英国混几年再回来就会“彻底失去人生自由”，被安排婚姻，被安排工作，一辈子都会被安排得明明白白。而林彦俊在一旁却不觉得很无趣。

“陈总对你很好，”林彦俊放下手中的台球杆，整了整蓝色衬衫衣摆在吧台边坐下，拿起一杯酒轻抿一口。在陈家的别墅地下娱乐室，两人的关系逐渐从主仆变为朋友，本来有所顾虑的林彦俊在陈立农的热情招待之下也逐渐不再去介意那些礼节，特别是在他们只有两人独处的时候，“他因为你可没少受苦。”

陈立农冷笑一声，走上前趴下身瞄准了白球，一杆下的轻松又爽快：“那我呢。”

我因为他也没少受苦。

林彦俊不说话。啪嗒一声红球入袋，陈立农抬起球杆绕着球台走到另一端，弯下身眯着眼瞄着黑球和白球的距离，“本来就是只能过一次的人生……哎，彦俊，我们趁我还没开学去日本玩一圈吧，正好樱花要开。”

“你想什么呢，忘了你父亲的生日快要到了吗，还出去玩。”

“那就生日一过第二天出去玩。”

“……”

“好不好嘛。”

“这不现实。陈立农，下下周你父亲还要你和他一起去星灿大厦的完工典礼……”林彦俊耐心地劝他打消念头。

“……那我们那天回来一次不就行了。”一声闷响黑球滚向洞口，却擦在一侧没有入洞。陈立农见状负气 般地把球杆往球台上一摊，就转过身走到吧台坐在林彦俊旁边看着林彦俊。发育了三年的身体让他再也不必抬起头来看林彦俊，他现在甚至有些俯视眼前的人。林彦俊还想说什么，看到陈立农在看他就不作声了。说到最后陈立农是林彦俊老板，是给林彦俊付工资的人，林彦俊虽然会劝，但是对方执意要做的事情他也不会勉强。

“那就这样决定了。我现在就让我助理去买机票。我和你的信息都是隐藏起来的，也不会被人查到。实在不行我们乘直升机去。”

看着陈立农掏出的手机，林彦俊突然又说了声等等，“那你另外叫人……陈总说他那天要我到场的。”

“可是你是我保镖诶。”

“我是陈家的保镖……如果陈总需要我的话——”

“可是你一直都是我保镖诶。”

“给我发工资的是你父亲。”

“林彦俊，你不是我的保镖吗？”陈立农的语气突然激动起来。

每次都这样，每次他有意要创造和林彦俊独处的时间，林彦俊就把自己的父亲拿出来当挡箭牌！

“不用管我爸，你就陪我去，是我要去旅行，你是我保镖，我怎么能没你在呢，对吧！”

“我……”林彦俊的眼神躲躲闪闪。拿着鸡尾酒杯的手指也窘迫地摩擦着杯壁，那双那长腿也无处安放地往吧台椅后面躲。

陈立农一眼看穿他的小动作，他几乎是用扑过去的姿势拿起林彦俊手中那杯所剩无多的淡蓝色鸡尾酒，在林彦俊惊讶的目光中一饮而尽，然后转身拎起林彦俊的领口，朝那张嘴狠狠地亲上去。这个吻又重又急，就像是疾风骤雨般落下。一开始只是唇瓣的摩挲，后来由于缺氧而想要换气的唇打开了牙关，陈立农的舌卷着玛格丽特的气息凑在林彦俊紧闭的牙关前试探。他另一只手把酒杯随意往地毯上一扔，然后接过去与牵起对方僵硬的手与其十指相交。林彦俊没了办法，只得打开牙关，任由陈立农的舌头灵巧地将那股酒精味与他自己的舌缠绵在一起。迅速升温的口腔与馥郁而甜美的气息占据了两人的脑海，林彦俊下意识闭上眼然后握紧了陈立农那只和他现在正十指相扣的手，逐渐主动地回吻过去。

陈立农感受到了这份回应，他意识到自己隐蔽了三年的恋爱是时候开花结果。

“彦俊……”他双手捧着林彦俊的脸颊，欣赏着他脸上浮现的红晕，不再清明反而带着魅惑的双眼，以及已经被吻得有些肿起却格外诱人的唇瓣，“我就知道，你也喜欢我的，是不是？”

“我……农农……”最私密的昵称被呼起，林彦俊沾酒必醉这一点陈立农是知道的。他也不再纠结这个回答，看着林彦俊环上来的双臂就知道了回答。把对方继续啃咬着嘴唇往吧台上面带，坐上去的一瞬间，手肘碰倒的酒瓶滚动到另一端，啪地在地上摔了个粉碎。

“！”

林彦俊犹如大梦初醒，不知那里来的力气把陈立农使劲往前面一推，陈立农一个没稳住向后摔去，却没料到后脑勺对着的就是台球桌的一个角。发现的时候已经为时已晚，即使四个桌角都被绒布包裹，但是硬物的碰撞感还是让陈立农的脑袋宛如被一个金钟罩罩住一样朦胧不清。剧烈的疼痛像尖刺刺进他的后颈，让他不能呼吸。他往下倒，最后一眼看到的是林彦俊慌乱地朝自己扑过来，而自己往下伸去的双手什么都摸不到。

 

 

5

 

陈立农醒来的时候 他躺在台球桌上，上头的镁光灯照得刺眼。他坐起身发现自己好好的，后脑勺一点也不疼。他往旁边看看到低垂着头坐着的林彦俊。他头低的很下看不见表情，但是从耳尖的红潮可以看出这里他刚刚晕过去还没有太久。陈立农闭着眼深深吸了口气，他举起手摸了摸后脑勺。什么都没有，没有伤疤，没有血迹，也没有疼痛，脑袋也很清明。他突然觉得有些好笑，他冷笑着看着林彦俊，林彦俊知道陈立农在看他，低着头不说话。

“我刚刚死了？”

“你……颈椎断了。”

“……”

“对不起，我……”

“林彦俊，你这算不算杀人？还是未遂？”

林彦俊的身体肉眼可见地颤抖了一下。

陈立农控制不住自己的嘴唇一张一合。他明明不是想这样说的，可是他内心的黑泥此时此刻就像打开的潘多拉魔盒一股劲地往外冒。可是他又觉得他是冷静的，冷静到他快要不认识这样的自己。对林彦俊一见倾心的是他自己，三年前他眼睁睁地看着他被射中胸口倒下去的也是自己，醒过来然后被真相吓到的也是自己，后来每次有他的陪伴逐渐又对他产生依赖的也是自己，刚刚冲上去强吻他的也是自己，被他推了一把直接撞在台球桌角上死去的也是自己。

然后……被他以命换命的也是自己。

“林彦俊，如果我刚刚死在这里你会喜欢我吗？”明明脑袋里充斥的都是谢谢和不要紧，可是说出来的语句却恨不得要把对方的心扎得稀烂。

“……我不会让你死的。”

“可是如果你推开我了，那你就不要再让我活过来了，好吗。”

“不要说这种话，陈立农……”

“是啊，不值得！我本来就早该死了，可我活到今天，你以为我是为了什么。我只有一条命，你却要给我更多，又有什么意思呢？”

“那你以为我乐意吗？！”林彦俊腾地一声从椅子上站起来，他手紧紧握着拳，头抬起来的一瞬间陈立农清楚地看到对方发红的眼眶和紧咬的双唇，“你以为我就想有九条命吗？我死了再活过来，我永远都还是在这里，有九条命又不是活了九次！”

林彦俊夺门而出，却没忍住一阵腿软差点倒在门口。陈立农呆呆地从台球桌上跳下来跑出去追，却看见走廊木地板上是一堆衣物。再往远处看，一只黑猫窜到角落消失不见。

 

6

 

那之后林彦俊一个礼拜没有再出现过。陈立农说他回家看父母了，陈总却皱了眉头说我记得小林说自己孤儿院长大的呀。

那就是后来找到亲生的了。陈立农敷衍过去，转身却天天夜不能寐。一种愧疚和不安萦绕在他的脑海，是他气走了林彦俊。明明是他一次又一次地救了自己，可为什么面对他的时候却说不出最该说的话呢。说到底还是自己的错。自责拖着失眠来与陈立农汇合，天将亮的时候陈立农肿着眼睛终于挣扎进梦境，可那梦却是许久未见的那个十字路口。

而陈立农就站在那里，穿着他驼黄色的绒线马甲，背后是沉甸甸的铁皮书包，是他小学时候的那款。视野很低，是他那时候的样子，陈立农往前走，看见眼前红绿灯在闪，绿色的小人越跑越快，在一个极端变成红色印在他眼眶里。可他却没有停止脚步，他看到马路中央有什么在。小皮鞋踩在沥青面上神秘而有节奏，打在陈立农心里。他往前走，经过斑马线，走到马路中央，耳膜突然被汹涌而至的高音喇叭声所淹没。四面八方朝他涌来的音浪将他困在马路中央，陈立农往后看，紧张到已经开始泛红的眼突然一下睁大。

映入眼帘的是一辆红色卡车。在雾气中它开着双闪灯，迫近陈立农仿佛死神的号角。而陈立农只是呆呆地看着马路中央看着它冲过来。大灯闪在眼前，下意识地闭紧了双眼，身体被撞飞在空中，耳鸣让整个世界重归安静。灰黑的轮胎印泛着焦味，掉落的后视镜扣在陈立农的右脚上。双脚好像不是自己的一样动也不动，暗红色的血液从地面渗透出来布满了空气中。红色的血雾浓度令人窒息，那雾凝聚成一团实体降落在他的腿间。

四周的景色一下子切成别墅内的卧室房，血液四散扩开黏附于墙面幻化成他曾经最爱的红色暗纹墙纸。身体又变成了大人的模样，陈立农抬头一看才发现那团雾变成了一个人跨坐在他身上。

是林彦俊。

他最喜欢穿的那条墨蓝色的衬衫现在只堪堪扣了一个口子，领口褪到肩膀下面，整片旖旎暴露在外。姣好的锁骨与若隐若现的两点随着急促的喘气声一起一落，在硕大的水晶灯下映出光滑与性感。陈立农伸手过去碰他，手反而被林彦俊抓个正着，按在两人正摩擦着的性器上。陈立农抬起头去索吻，动作温柔地像未经人事的处男，又被林彦俊一把捏住脸庞大大咧咧地咬上去。交融的气息在密闭空间氤氲，密集的轻喘被陈立农尽收耳底。他手指插进那处，听见林彦俊吃痛般地叫了一声，整个身子也缩成一团，连脚趾都蜷缩在一起。

“来，彦俊，放松……”说着又加了一指，陈立农感觉两只纤细的臂环上自己的脖颈。他继续与林彦俊接吻，昏天黑地地亲吻这个人，这只猫，这个把他的生活搞得一团糟，却又是他生活所有的这只猫，感受对方的一举一动，感受对方的一颦一笑，都像蜜糖要把自己融化。插进去的那一刻两人发出忘我的叹息，完美契合的身体渴望着无穷无尽的亲密，陈立农顶着胯把林彦俊搞得神魂颠倒，同时还不忘记与他交换唾液。唇齿相交的那一刻陈立农故意大力顶弄起来，起起伏伏，牙齿不小心磕破了嘴唇，铁锈的味道占了上风。

陈立农端详着林彦俊的脸，那是他从未见过的，以后可能也不会见的被欲望与茫然搅拌又尽显的脸，那两只眼睛好像猫，偏淡的瞳色让他看上去像一个娃娃一样精致，而殷红的唇瓣则是陈立农攻城略地的战利品，又细又长的睫毛因为每一次高潮而轻颤，被舔舐的耳框红的也像能冒出血来。

“啊，农农，轻一点……唔……啊”

“哼……哈，哈，彦俊，你说，要是我现在把你干死在床上，……你是不是，哈，还能再活一次？”

“呜呜，不要……不要，太大了……拿出去啊啊啊”

“然后，啊……活过来，还是继续在床上，继续被我干……然后再舒服到死掉……哈哈，……想，啊， 试试吗？”

“可是只有……两条命了……我只有，唔，两条，尾巴……啊”

“怎么会只有两条了呢，我们彦俊不是应该还有三条吗？”

林彦俊拼命摇头，起伏的身躯拼接不起最简单的单句：“没有…没有三条，是两条”放眼望去遍布身体的吻痕与早已陷入失神的双眸都在控诉着这场情事的激烈，陈立农皱了皱眉不再纠结于这种无聊的文字游戏，加快了挺动的速度很快泄在那温热的穴中。刚刚发泄过的大脑一片空白，在闪现回来的是除了自己以外空无一人的卧室和开始机械噪音的闹钟。

他把闹钟甩在地板上，坐起身，看到那身林彦俊的衬衫与牛仔裤还挂在衣架上。昨天晚上，或者说刚刚，陈立农就是在梦中和穿着这件衬衫的林彦俊做爱。而林彦俊还没有回来。

 

 

7

 

谁也没有想到下一次的相遇是那么的突然。陈立农最后还是去了星灿大厦的完工仪式，仪式在大厦一百层的顶层举行，没想到的是宴会举行到一半在九十层突发火灾，火势迅速蔓延，全楼的控制中心建在九十层，很快就被烧毁，导致顶楼本来承担救援任务的直升机根本无法起飞。四周的烟雾将陈立农包围，失火警报回响在楼内，身边的人早已走散，他维持呼吸的唯一工具湿毛巾已经快要被热浪熏干，表面也早已沾染了灰尘变得脏乱不堪。快要被烟尘侵占的呼吸道已经接近罢工，下一秒牵过自己手的是自己朝思暮想的人。

林彦俊看上去也很狼狈，他穿着一身白色的西装现在看来只是灰蒙蒙的一片，头发上面有木料的碎片四处乱飘，一只鞋也不见了。而且陈立农发现林彦俊走路怎么变得一瘸一拐起来。

相见也没有什么寒暄，林彦俊第一句就是：“我先送你出去。”

陈立农马上反驳：“不，我们一起出去！”

“你又要和我争！陈立农，你父亲已经死了！你们家已经完蛋了，我也不是你们的保镖了。”林彦俊说得很急，眉头皱的就像他之前那次在盘山公路上的样子。四周的热浪铺天盖地袭来，远处有混凝土结构坍塌发出的巨大响声，伴随着令人胆战心惊的惨叫，顺着木材燃烧的噼啪声传过来。“我比你大，听话，等会按我说的做！”

“那我不如和你一起死在这。”

“你他妈再说一次死试试！陈立农我告诉你，你不会死在这里！”

“那你呢？”陈立农拉住林彦俊的手，盯着他的眼睛。

“那你呢？”他又问了一遍。

“你知道我有九条命。”

“可我不希望你为我的一条命搭上好几条你的命！”

“……我保证，这是最后一次了，好吗？从这儿出去，你要我做什么我都答应你。陈立农，快走，好吗？”、

林彦俊伸出的手最终还是被陈立农握住了，“跟我来。”

他们的计划是走当初为了防火而修建了防火层楼梯，从一百层往下直接走到七十五层。大楼每隔二十五层是严格分割的，上面的火不可能烧下来，也不会影响下面的结构，没有坍塌的危险。而中间由于缝隙和倒塌的房体，有十五层楼的安全梯也遍布浓烟，只要吸入一口，必死无疑。林彦俊推开九十五层的通道门，一阵浓烈的烟雾冲来，两人都下意识往后退了好几步才能勉强呼吸。陈立农看着眼前烟雾弥漫的楼梯止步不前，林彦俊在旁边牵起他的手，然后说：“待会我松开你的手，你就冲进去憋着气往下跑。”

又是这套。陈立农的心被这句话绞成碎片。

“我做不到。”

“你做不到也得做。”

“林彦俊，你不是我的保镖了。”

“……嗯。”

“那你为什么要救我呢？”陈立农想听到自己想要的结果，为了这个回答，他发誓将在以后付出自己的一切。上一次他没能成功，他每次都在赌自己的命。

林彦俊笑了：“因为我喜欢你。”

什么？

陈立农以为自己听错了，下一秒就被拥入一个环抱，虽然尘土粘在他的脸上，但是他的心幸福得快要蹦出来。激动浪费氧气，这样想着，他极力克制住自己，把手也悄悄环上对方的肩。

听着，我放手之后，憋气往下跑，你可以的。

“待会见。”

九尾猫正是一种奇妙的生物，自己的九条命可以给自己享用，也可能大度的分给别人。不过这个时候的陈立农显然并没有想到的是，林彦俊并不是一个会随便把自己的秘密说出去的人，或者说，的猫。双唇相触，陈立农感觉有什么东西像薄荷叶一样充斥了自己的胸腔与身体。九尾猫可以分享生命，自然也可以分享氧气，陈立农亢奋得就像打足了兴奋剂，一路往下跑到了七十五楼。七十五楼直达一楼的电梯完好无损，他步履蹒跚爬出大厅，看着漫天的火苗与云齐平，内心慌乱得像一团乱麻。远处警戒线外有医生跑了进来，陈立农一步也不想离开。他一定要看见林彦俊出来，他好害怕。万一那是林彦俊的最后一条命怎么办？万一林彦俊在途中又遇到了什么事故怎么办？万一……万一……

最终他因为心率失调被搬回救护车那里打营养液，走之前他恳求警戒线外的警察帮他看有没有黑猫会从现场出来。他想明白了，什么集团，什么公司，他都不要了，他只想安全一点，他厌烦了这种整天生活在忧虑与自责中的人生，也不再想把别人的生死当玩笑。有些事情他没法弥补，但能弥补的他一定会做到最好。深秋的广场开始下雨，他裹着大衣躲在救护车内，两只眼动也不动地望向已经烧成壳子的大楼顶部。警官回来被他拉住询问，却得知了从来没有看见有猫从门口出现。

陈立农的心一下子沉到谷底。现场搜寻进入收尾阶段，还是没有那个熟悉的身影。护士提醒他要先把他接回医院继续疗伤，他几乎是放弃般地点点头。一路无言，救护车开回医院，陈立农躺在床上任由他们转移房间。走廊的尽头是电梯，一打开门，里面是那件熟悉的蓝色衬衫。

林彦俊向他招手：“嘿，回去找衣服穿，来晚了。”

 

8

集团就地解散，继承的遗产给父亲办了一场盛大的葬礼，然后分给部下的抚恤金，最后陈立农带着林彦俊去了英国，陈立农打算继续读书然后再出来找工作，虽然他们剩下的钱也够个好几十年的了。林彦俊在那之后变得格外主动，两人互动就像是热恋情侣。小男生精力旺盛，每天下了课就想回来讨个拥抱。从保镖转职成保姆的林彦俊也意外地适应这种生活，对陈立农的要求来着不拒，两人亲着亲着就跑到床上去搞，待到精疲力尽时通常都是凌晨时分。

可林彦俊看得出陈立农内心仍有心结。他记得陈立农第一次的时候和他说“我也没那么想活着”，也知道陈立农到现在仍会做噩梦，而他能做的就只有陪在他旁边等他满头大汗地醒来。陈立农对噩梦的内容闭口不谈，只说是自己唯一一次想要帮助别人可又失败了，从此就陷入自责和不安。

今天也是。结束了一场酣畅淋漓的性事，林彦俊洗完澡出来看见陈立农眼眶红红的，便知道他又在想那事。他走过去，温柔地拿肩膀碰着对方的。

隔了半晌，陈立农闷闷地说：“我还是觉得我好对不起你，怎么办，彦俊，我真的做错好多事……”

“别想了，”林彦俊安慰他，尽管他的说辞已经用了几百次，“我现在不是活得好好的吗？人类、大多数生灵都只有一条命，不也能活得高高兴兴的吗？”

“我今天又做了那个梦。”陈立农拿鼻子在林彦俊脖颈上蹭来蹭去。

“你还不准备告诉我吗？”林彦俊摸摸自家爱人那圆滚滚的脑袋瓜，真可爱。

“我小时候，大概六七岁刚上小学吧，和来接我的阿姨走散了。然后我走到十字路口，看见绿灯变成红灯，可是有一只黑色的猫就一直趴在那个十字路口不动。”

林彦俊的手僵住了。

“我就想，会不会它看不懂红绿灯呢？这样下去他会被两边开来的车碾到。于是我就跑出去把猫捞起来，可是自己却被撞了。明明被撞得很凶，但是醒来的时候却什么也不记得了，就好像做了场梦。可是我伤心的是，后来一直在那个十字路口执勤的人告诉我，那只猫也死了。如果我不去抱住他，是不是他不一定会死呢？我真的好没用。为什么我就不能也去拯救一些东西呢？哪怕一只猫也好，我不想让他死……”

“……你天天说的噩梦就是这个？”

“……嗯。”似乎是对林彦俊过于轻松的语气有些摸不着头脑，陈立农从林彦俊怀里坐起身，却一下子脑门上被狠狠弹了一道。

“你好傻哦，那只黑猫现在就在你面前诶。”

“……啊？”

“所以说，你早就死过一次了诶！”

“……啊？？”

“说来也巧啦，我当时还小，刚来城市里，真的不知道人类红绿灯是什么。然后就看见你扑过来，然后就一脸血地躺在我旁边不动了。”林彦俊一边笑一边说：“我当时其实很怕人类……但是我觉得你很勇敢诶。所以我把我的一条尾巴给你啦。”

“……等等，所以我死了，你没死？”

“对啊，你有好好保护我！那个执勤警官看到的只是我的前一个——”一下子被陈立农扑倒在床上，刚刚洗完澡还没褪去的红霞又在往上蔓延。陈立农把伸出手臂把林彦俊抱得好紧，林彦俊刚想抱怨却感觉有什么凉凉的液体滴落在他胸膛。陈立农在哭。

“不要哭啦，农农。”

“我好害怕你又突然走掉……”

“不会的。”

“你还有几条尾巴？”

“……一条。”

“那你之前为什么骗我？”

“我没有骗你……我小时候给你了一条，当保镖时候掉了五条，救你又没了两条。”

“那我欠你两条。”

“你这什么算术，明明3条！”

“没有啊，我救你了好吗，一开始。而且你还没有算上——”

“我的所有生命都是你的，彦俊。”

“……不要随便说情话，我很认真在算好吗！”

“诶，如果彦俊只有一条尾巴了的话，那我就不能随便把彦俊干到——”

“陈立农！你找死吗！唔不要舔我啦我刚洗澡……”

 

·终·

 

篇外的话

1：九尾猫九条命，自己使用最方便，在给予他人时会十分谨慎，只会给自己最信任的人，不然容易暴露自己身份。给自己使用时只需要重塑猫身，而给其他物种使用要根据具体情况进行修复，因此消耗体力较大，用后很难继续保持人形。

2：林彦俊第一次复活是被当成死猫扔进垃圾桶之后的事。他那天在小溪里游了二十个来回，又在瀑布下面冲了半个小时洗澡，最后感冒了。

3：在陈立农小年轻的高歌猛进后，林彦俊很容易做完变成猫睡着，第二天醒来赤裸地躺在床上被陈立农看见，于是继续这个循环。

4：陈立农因为据说能憋气连续跑下三十多层楼梯不吸入一口烟而成为媒体焦点，本人拒绝说明情况。

5：互相献出过生命的情侣都会相爱一辈子的。


End file.
